metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Bomb
are one of Samus' most powerful weapons. They must be deployed via Morph Ball mode; a few seconds after being deployed, they detonate, destroying most enemies within a surprisingly large radius. In ''Metroid Fusion, the blast also appears to cause a vacuum that can draw ordinary X Parasites (including ones that came from enemies killed by the blast itself) to the center of the blast. They are also capable of destroying Metroids in Super Metroid and the ''Prime'' Series. In the Metroid series In Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid, Power Bombs are gained from Power Bomb Expansions. In Metroid Fusion, the Galactic Federation sends Samus the Power Bombs via Data Room. Also, the SA-X used one to escape the Quarantine Bay, releasing all the X within the capsules, and thus, causing more events to occur. In Zero Mission and Super Metroid, the Power Bombs are capable of opening Yellow Doors and breaking certain glass tubes, and in Fusion, they can destroy orange Bio-Barriers. In all three games, they are also capable of destroying Power Bomb Blocks. In both Fusion and Zero Mission, Power Bombs are capable of revealing hidden passages and special blocks during the bomb's duration. In Super Metroid, this function is carried on to the X-Ray Scope. In Super Metroid, Samus can perform the Crystal Flash, a technique that allows her to absorb the destructive force of the Power Bomb and convert it into energy to heal herself. She is only able to do this at critically low health levels, and it consumes a lot of her ammunition in the conversion process. She can also create Special Charge Beam Attacks using 1 Power Bomb and the Charge Beam. The Power Bomb in Metroid: Other M is arguably its most powerful appearance, capable of destroying many enemies at once, including bosses-like enemies. It plays a role in the training sequence at the beginning of the game when the Head Quarantine Officer instructs Samus to use her Power Bombs. In this game, it serves as a charged Bomb, and can be released when the 1 button is held for a set period of time. Due to its chargeable nature, it can be enhanced using the Accel Charge. Because it has unlimited ammo, it has a lengthy cooldown applied. In order to protect his platoon from the bombs' extremely lethal nature, Adam instructs Samus to not activate them while the crew is on board. The Power Bombs are finally applied extremely late within the game — during the battle with the Queen Metroid as Samus enters her body and is continuously being drained of energy, Samus activates them on her own as her very life depends on it. Power Bombs are the only things that can "awaken" a Desbrachian, causing it to form out of its cocoon and attack Samus. In the Prime series In Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Power Bombs are arguably the strongest weapon in the game. They are able to destroy Yellow Hatches. It is also one of the three upgrades in Metroid Prime Pinball, where it significantly harms all enemies on one screen. ''Metroid Prime'' In Metroid Prime Samus had to fight the Cloaked Drone and get through a maze of electric barriers in the Phazon Mines to acquire Power Bombs; alternatively, Samus could obtain a Power Bomb Expansion in Phendrana Drifts before this by Sequence Breaking. Power Bombs can destroy objects made of Bendezium. If Samus dies while in Morph Ball form, what appears to be a Power Bomb detonates just before the game ends. This does not happen in Echoes or Corruption. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the Power Bomb Guardian in Dark Torvus must be defeated to acquire the Power Bombs. Samus can reach this guardian after she acquires the Spider Ball by defeating the Spider Guardian . Power Bombs can destroy objects made of Denzium. Oddly enough, the Power Bomb Generator is listed as one of the abilities Samus loses at the beginning of the game, though they were not usable nor listed in the Inventory at that point, and are only usable after she regains them. This trait is shared with the Grapple Beam. with a Power Bomb in the Ing Hive, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' The model for the Trocra was originally intended to be a Power Bomb in Metroid Prime Hunters, as evidenced by the model's file name "PowerBomb_Model", but it was used in-game. It was found scattered around the room in the Oubliette, where the first battle between Gorea and Samus takes place. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Strangely, Power Bombs are not present in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. However, a similar, super-powerful Morph Ball upgrade, the Hyper Ball, is acquired after defeating Mogenar on Bryyo. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual ]] ''"The blast of these powerful bombs can hit everything on the screen. Blocks with the Power Bomb icon can sic destroyed by Power Bombs." Official Metroid Prime website Weapon Effect: Lethal at close range. Weapon Range: 1 - 10 m Weapon Potential: Extreme The Power Bomb is Samus Aran's most powerful weapon while in Morph Ball form. The Power Bomb is much stronger than the regular Morph Ball bomb, but it does not increase the height of Samus Aran's Bomb Jump. The Power Bomb's explosion is strong enough to destroy the hardest elements, including Bendezium. ''Metroid Prime'' manual "Power Bombs are super-powered bombs that will affect everything within a certain distance of their explosions. Unlike ordinary Bombs, these are limited in number, and Samus will have to replenish them herself by defeating enemies and collecting Power Bomb capsules. Some structures can only be destroyed by Power Bombs" ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Power Bombs are super-powered bombs. Unlike ordinary Bombs, Samus will have to replenish them by defeating and collecting Power Bomb capsules. Impediment made by Denzium can only be destroyed by Power Bombs. Drop these by pressing the Y Button while in Morph Ball mode. You can find Power Bomb expansions to augment your supply, but they tend to be well hidden." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' hint system "Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." Inventory data ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "This is the bomb in its most powerful form. Its explosion encompasses the entire screen, damaging a limited number of enemies. While in Morph Ball mode, hold the R Button then press the B Button." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "This is the most powerful form of Bomb. Power Bomb explosions are massive, encompassing and damaging everything in view. Samus has a limited supply of these Bombs. To use them, hold the R Button while in Morph Ball form and press the B Button." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Set with R+B in Morph Ball form. Opens yellow hatches." ''Metroid: Other M'' On-Screen Tutorial POWER BOMB Press A to change into Morph Ball mode, then press and hold 1 and release when fully charged. ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Press and hold 1 until the Charge Guage is full and release to set a powerful Power Bomb." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effect: Damages the surrounding area. Controls: In Morph Ball mode, press and hold 1 and release when fully charged." In other games *The Power Bomb appears in Dead or Alive Dimensions along with Samus, who lays one to kill Ridley at the end of every match on the Geothermal Power Plant. Trivia *In Metroid Prime, when Samus dies in Morph Ball mode, a Power Bomb will activate before initiating the Game Over screen. *The Power Bomb is proven to be an extremely lethal weapon as the Rhedogian, a boss enemy from Other M, is instantly vaporized if hit by a Power Bomb. *Despite being very powerful in Other M, in most other games the Power Bombs cannot deliver lethal damage to bosses and extremely resilient enemies. In the 2D games they cannot damage most bosses at all. However, in Other M, the Power Bombs destroy all enemies, including some bosses. Intresting to note, that the explosive reaction the Power Bombs displayed in Other M are almost identical to a Nuclear explosion released by a thermonuclear weapon, though the Power Bombs are of a miniature scale and radius. *In both Zero Mission and Other M, the Power Bombs are acquired extremely late in the game; near the endpoint. *While a Power Bomb is exploding anywhere in the room in Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Fusion, the Power Grip ability is unusable; if Samus tries to use it, she will fall off the gripped ledge. *In Samus and Joey, chapter 4, volume 1, Samus fires a Power Bomb from her Arm Cannon into the center of Mount Pagos, to awaken the volcano and have it eliminate the Megaroid swarms. External links *http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/r3ij/ability/index10.html - Official Japanese website for New Play Control! Metroid Prime. Gallery File:Pbomb_expansion_prime_Central_Dynamo.jpg|The Power Bomb item in Central Dynamo, Metroid Prime. File:Power_Bomb_S%26J.png|''Samus and Joey'' es:Bomba de Poder Category:Bombs Category:Chozo technology Category:Morph Ball Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Phazon Mines Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Dark Torvus Category:Brinstar Category:Sector 5 Category:Recurring Items Category:Beginning Items Category:Generators